Teachers
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Remus is a virgin, Sirius and James take pity on him and decide to become his teachers...Threesome; James/Sirius/Remus. SLASH. Enjoy and R&R.


**One shot, Smut and Threesome. Literally shameless porn. :D SLASH! James/Sirius/Remus. Enjoy and review! Thanks.**

Teachers

He was laughing again. He wasn't all that surprised really, as he tended to laugh quite often. What was different this time was that he had a girl in his lap, his hands were beneath her skirt and she was flushed and her eyes glazed. She was pretty, well, again it shouldn't have been so surprising seeing as the Great and Noble Sirius Orion Black did NOT date ugly girls. The girl was someone Remus didn't know, and it annoyed him more than it should as he watched Sirius lean in and kiss her, the kiss was sloppy and Sirius' face was flushed, he seemed to be muttering something and Remus watched as her hand slid between them and Sirius gasped. The common room was full of party goers, girls and boys from many different houses drifted about taking in the Gryffindor tower with vague, drunken interest, or there were several couples kissing and touching in interesting places, Remus watched from his comfortable seat by the roaring fire. The music from the Wizarding Wireless pounded from the wooden box, much too loud to be its normal volume, Remus was certain James had probably enhanced the sound with a charm. He sipped his butterbeer slowly and searched the room for James, and found him sprawled on the floor and...Remus nearly choked on his beer, James Potter was on his back on the carpet as a pretty little yellow haired girl sat astride him, his hands lay on her hips and his trousers were round his knees as he thrust upwards. She was still wearing her school skirt but it was blatantly obvious what they were up to. "Right in the middle of the common room!" Remus muttered to himself, he was in shock, he knew James was no saint but he never took him for an exhibitionist, after all, he wasn't quite as bad as Sirius. He was unable to stop watching, even as he felt heat creeping into his cheeks, the girl had thrown her head back and was gasping, her fingers tangled in James' shirt. She moved in a steady rhythm, slowly until James finally seemed to have enough and he sat up, kissing her throat before, in one smooth movement, he turned her onto her back. Remus finally looked away and ended up locking gazes with Sirius...and he realised with a sudden jolt, like he had missed a step going down stairs, that Sirius was actually _coming_. The bastard was _watching_ Remus while coming into a _girls_ hands! He blushed furiously, having no idea where to look, so he stared into his beer breathing harder than was probably necessary. He gulped down the rest of the weak drink and suddenly decided he wanted...no he _needed_ something harder. He stood and walked over to the table full of alcohol the Seventh years had managed to smuggle in, he grabbed the cleanest looking glass and filled it with some unnameable alcohol before downing it and repeating the process until he felt his thoughts blurring at the edges, he smiled around at everything feeling pleasantly pleased and suddenly everyone in the room seemed so much more friendly. Even the girl who had been making Sirius come and was now standing up, pulling up her lacy knickers and touching up her hair before slapping Sirius round the face and leaving him laughing with stained trousers. Remus saw James wrapped firmly around the girl he had been fucking, and kissing her deeply. Yes, he decided he loved everyone in the room, including this new girl wandering over to him...

She was tall, nearly as tall as him, and her smile was warm as she took the glass from his hand and leaned close. Her eyes and hair were dark as she finished off his drink and began whispering in his ear, her hand sliding down his chest; "You look lonely...want some company?" Her voice was low and Remus felt suddenly terrified. "I like the book-types...intelligent guys really do it for me..." She moaned and made Remus feel uncomfortable. He tried to imagine what Sirius would do in this situation...

Sirius would probably take her to a sofa and fuck her right there and then...but Remus didn't have that kind of confidence. He was afraid. And as her painted lips brushed his he panicked.

"Y-You know what...L-Let's T-talk...I-I..."

She moved back with an eyebrow raised. "Talk?"

Remus swallowed and moved away. "Uh...Yeah...Um...get to know each other a-and all that...?"

She shook her head. "I'd have thought you'd have been a bit like your friends, you spend enough time with them." With a sigh she turned away. "Sorry, I'm not interested in talking."

Remus cursed himself furiously, if he didn't lose his nerves he would be a virgin for the rest of his miserable life. He sighed and downed some more alcohol. After a few more shots of whatever was left on the table he was feeling wonderfully carefree and he grinned to himself, unaware that he was swaying on the spot. Suddenly something warm was pressed into his back and he groaned softly as hot breath caressed his neck, a hand slid around his stomach and he was pulled into a firm, solid body. "Mmm...Moony looks lonely tonight." The voice of Sirius thrummed through his chest, making it come out as almost a growl.

Remus tried to turn around but someone else appeared in front of him. James was grinning, his hair spiky and messy and his glasses lopsided. He had lipstick smeared across one cheek and the glitter in his eyes was almost predatory as he looked at Remus. "I noticed, did you see him turning away that girl?"

"I did, it was a very noble and stupid thing to do...at this rate our little Moonikins will be a virgin on his death bed..."

"We can't have that now, can we Mr. Padfoot?"

"No indeed not. What do you propose will cure Mr. Moony of his introversion, Mr. Prongs?"

Remus felt Sirius' hand sliding down his chest, resting gently on his abdomen, he shivered and felt Sirius chuckle against his neck. "G-Guys...What are you...doing?" he asked, the fuzziness making thinking intolerably hard, and it didn't help that Sirius was now running his stupid tongue up the side of his neck and whatever he was now doing to his ear felt rather... "No...no...stop!" Remus gasped and tried to pull away only to fall forwards into James' arms.

"Whoops, careful there, Moony." James' smirk was somehow worse than Sirius' creeping hands, he struggled upright and pulled his robes straight.

"I think...I need to go to bed..." He muttered, trying to walk to the Dorms, but they kept swerving in front of him. The door just would _not_ stay still and he ended up falling through it and flat on his face with a pathetic moan. He wanted to lie there, just lie there forever, but there was that annoyingly insistent ache in his groin, made worse by the fact that he could still feel Sirius' hands over his body...he pushed himself up and stumbled to his four poster bed where he collapsed with a pained groan. Sometimes, he thought bitterly, he wanted to murder his two best friends.

When he next opened his eyes he was looking up at the canopy of his bed and was convinced he was dreaming because there was a wonderful, intense, wet heat surrounding his cock and it was impossible to be real life because a girl would never want to do this with a nervous, stumbling book worm...

"Ahh-nnng..." His hands slipped down and found soft, long hair which he tugged gently, his hips beginning to move more insistently. A scolding hot tongue slid around the tip and sudden suction made him gasp, his fingers tightened on the hair and he threw his head back, eyes snapping shut as he prayed that he wouldn't wake up...

"Wow...he looks amazin'..." That drunken voice was certainly _not_ a dream girl...

Remus' eyes snapped open as he felt the intense vibrations of someone laughing around his erection, he gasped and thrust his hips up automatically, even while trying to sit up to find out what was happening. His fingers slid from that soft hair and the heat was suddenly gone, he found himself looking down into silver eyes. "Holy fuck! Sirius!" He almost shouted as he scrambled upright and began trying to cover himself, but there was someone behind him, pinning his arms down and hot, wet lips were on the back of his neck. Sirius was chuckling, hair falling ever so elegantly into his eyes as he crawled closer until he was sitting in Remus' lap. "Wha-what's...nnn...oh _god_...What's going on...?" He managed to gasp as Sirius hovered over him.

"We decided..." Sirius began, smirking in a way he normally reserved for his constant stream of pretty girls.

"...that we would make sure you learn the exquisite pleasures of sex, Moony." James finished, running his tongue up Remus' neck and making his already achingly hard cock twitch.

Sirius pushed hair from his eyes absently. "We thought that because you were comfortable around us..."

"That we would educate you." James muttered, his hand slipping inside Remus' pyjama top and pinching a nipple delicately.

"Nnn...No!" Remus struggled slightly, but it was half hearted.

"Come on, we know you want to try it." Sirius whispered hoarsely.

"B-But you're...nnn...guys...a-and my friends and..."

"Exactly. Which is why we're perfect tutors, Moony." James whispered from behind him. Remus was nestled between his legs and he could feel something hard pressing into his back, yet his eyes were captured by Sirius who was smiling in a way that twisted his gut with a scolding hot knife.

"You trust us, don't you?" Sirius asked, head cocked to one side and his eyes glittering in false innocence, his long fingers began unbuttoning Remus' pyjama top.

"I-I do...but this is ridiculous...for one thing we're all straight..."

Sirius let out a sudden bark-like laugh. "Oh, Remmy, since when have I ever given you the impression I was straight? You should know by now..." He undid Remus' top with a sharp, practised flick of his wrist as he leaned close, lips brushing Remus'. "That I'm not very particular about who I fuck."

"And neither am I...I just keep it a better secret than our Padfoot...come on, Remus, pretend its studying for a test..."

"What kind of teacher would test me on sex?" Remus said, just as James' hand wrapped itself around his cock and his voice went up an octave.

"We will, of course." Sirius said before plunging his hot tongue into Remus' mouth.

Remus' eyes widened, Sirius' lips were as soft as any girls, his tongue hot and insistent as he dominated the kiss. Remus slowly let himself relax as thought was washed from his mind, fingers slid into his hair as James' hand tightened around him making him moan into Sirius' mouth and buck his hips. Finally Sirius drew away, his breathing slightly heavy and his eyes clouded by drink and desire.

James suddenly released Remus and wiggled out from behind him, Remus fell back with a sigh, assuming they would leave him alone now...even if it did annoy him that he had a raging hard on. Then he squeaked in shock as James grabbed Sirius, hand tangling in his hair and their mouths locked together. When James drew away his eyes flicked to Remus and he smiled. "Now, lesson one; Foreplay." He pushed Sirius onto his back, his hand sliding down his bare chest, yet his eyes never left Remus. "Foreplay with girls is completely different...and of course it tends to depend on your partners preferences...take Sirius for example, he's always liked it rough." He literally dragged his nails down Sirius' chest making him gasp, James appeared to be ignoring him. "But most people don't, so with them it's best to be gentle, unless they insist..."

"James..." Sirius whispered, but James ignored him.

"Sirius likes pain, so if you want to make him beg for it, you have to hurt him..."

"I-I don't want to make anyone beg..." Remus said, feeling slightly nervous. James had a dark look in his eyes and Sirius was lying there, gazing up at James with anticipation, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

James grinned. "Of course you do. You just don't know it yet...Now watch." Remus had little choice, especially since James had actually tied him to the bed post with magic, which he hadn't realised until he had tried to escape. James had bent his head and now had Sirius' nipple between his teeth, his hands were sliding down his sides and Sirius was arching into him, fingers gripping James' hair tightly and moaning. Remus swallowed hard. There was something terribly wrong with this, and yet...yet because it was so wrong he wanted to watch even more. He could feel his breathing catching in his throat as James travelled down Sirius' body, using his tongue, his hands to make Sirius gasp and moan his name. Remus could feel his own erection begging silently for attention, but he ignored it, the show was simply too fascinating. He watched bruises appear on Sirius' smooth white skin and watched him tremble, it was intriguing and embarrassing and he could not look away, no matter how hard he fucking tried.

"J-James..." Sirius whispered as James paused above the waist band of his boxers.

"Now then, the next step is the blow job...but you've already experienced that one...but there's a technique to it. Sirius." He pulled Sirius to his knees and pushed him roughly to the floor.

"Oi! You dick!" Sirius hissed, glaring up at James who grinned and giggled before sitting on the side of the bed. Sirius pouted. "What if I don't want to?" He muttered, eyes glittering behind ebony fringe.

"You do want to." James replied, grabbing a handful of that hair and dragging him close. "Show our little Moony why every guy you've ever fucked has never been able to forget you."

Sirius laughed, his voice low as he yanked down James' pyjama bottoms. His eyes moved to Remus who was almost panting, a tiny smile touched his lips before he slid his tongue out and ran it up James' length, all the time never letting his eyes leave Remus'. James groaned, his hand going to Sirius' hair and pushing him down with a soft moan. Sirius took James into his mouth, Remus' eyes widened he didn't know where to look! James was leaning back on one hand, the other tangled in raven hair as he thrust his hips up slowly into Sirius' mouth. The room was quiet except for soft sucking sounds, James' gasps and muttered curses and heavy breathing.

"Fuck Sirius...Where did you learn to...ah...do that?" James whispered, Sirius giggled around him and made him thrust his hips up, deeper into that mouth. He slowly began speeding up his thrusts. "Fuck." He gasped, tipping his head back and thrusting again. "Merlin...I...I had forgotten...Been too long...Nnn..." His hazel eyes were closed behind his glasses and Remus watched a single bead of sweat trickle down his throat, and had the sudden, random urge to lick it off...

Sirius kept his eyes closed, allowing James to set the pace. His hands gripped James' hips and he swallowed...

"Oh shit! I'm coming..." James gasped, his eyes flickering open as his rhythm became erratic.

Remus' eyes widened when Sirius didn't pull away, he stared as took him deeper, his hand going to James' balls and suddenly James was shaking and muttering Sirius' name under his breath and Sirius was _swallowing_ it!

When Sirius pulled away he had a trickle of semen on his lip which he licked away with a flick of his tongue, James dragged him into his lap and kissed him. Their moans were driving Remus insane. He had never, in his short life, been so aroused and it was agony. "Oi! You two...!" He snapped finally losing patience. "I thought I was the student here?"

Sirius pulled away, his hands resting on James' shoulders and a smirk on his lips. "Is little Moony enjoying the show?" He asked in a deep, husky voice that was positively dripping with desire...Remus shivered.

"Seems he is." James muttered, shoving Sirius away from him roughly. He turned and moved to Remus, pressing lips to his and slipping his tongue in. This kiss was Different to Sirius', it was soft and gentle and yet still sent tingles down Remus' spine. When James pulled away Remus was whimpering, he couldn't stop it, even if he knew he sounded pathetic. James bent his head and ran a hot tongue up Remus' neck, nipping at his ear lobe lightly, then another mouth joined James' on the other side and they were licking, nipping and biting at his skin and turning him into little more than a whimpering, desperate mess...Remus John Lupin was gone and it looked like he had taken all sense with him, leaving behind only a body begging for more of those sweet kisses, of those wet tongues and scolding hands...

Suddenly it was all taken away, Remus groaned impatiently, and slowly opened his eyes to see James pushing Sirius roughly onto his front, pulling his hips upwards. His fingers left red marks behind, which Remus was sure would bruise in the morning but Sirius didn't seem to mind. James moved his eyes to Remus'. "Second lesson." He began, running his nails down Sirius' spine and drawing the most beautiful sounds from him, before he suddenly slapped Sirius' arse making him yelp sharply. "Preparation."

"What for?" Remus muttered, fascinated by the gentle curve of Sirius' spine, the way his head was buried in his arms and the way his chest moved, making ribs protrude at interesting angles.

James raised an eyebrow, pushing Sirius's head further into the bed when he tried to move. "Stay there, you idiot." He hissed sharply, Sirius grinned into his arms. "You don't need to prepare girls, because they're different, wetter...but not quite as _tight_. Now, watch closely Mr. Moony, you may get your chance after me..." He winked, Remus flushed and tried to look disgusted at the thought, it was difficult not to imagine what kind of noises he could draw from Sirius...He watched as James grabbed some kind of tube from the bedside table, "Now..." He showed Remus the tube.

"Hurry the fuck up, Potter! I'm _horny_!" Sirius whinged.

"Shut _up_, Black!" James slapped Sirius' arse again making him gasp.

"Keep doing that and I'll come before you can ever stick it in me..." Sirius muttered, turning his head and looking over at James with eyes that were nearly black. "Just fuck me already..." Remus' eyes widened.

"Calm down Siri." James whispered, his voice going soft, he leaned down, grabbing Sirius' face and kissing him deeply, Sirius shivered. "We'll get to it soon, have patience."

"Ahh...But James..."

"Shh." James ran his hand down Sirius' back drawing an odd noise from the other boy, almost like a half growl, half purr. "This, Moony, is lubrication..."

"I know what that is, James." Remus muttered.

"Good good. No wizarding shop does it, we're not the most...sexually exciting people...but Muggle shops, they do all sorts of things!" His grin would have suited the devil. "You'll need this for boys, girls tend not to unless you're fucking an old lady..." He grimaced and shuddered. "But you won't be...we hope." He opened the tube and poured some into his hand, slowly he spread it all over his fingers.

"Come oooooon, James..." Sirius whinged.

"Padfoot...shut up." James sighed, running a finger down his spine slowly, Remus watched with wide eyes as that finger left a shiny line across pale skin and James slowly slid it down to Sirius' hole. Sirius gasped and jerked slightly when he felt the finger rubbing him gently.

"Oh yeah..." He muttered, fingers tightening in the sheets as he tried to move his hips back into the hand, but James held him still, he leaned over his back and began biting at the back of his neck, making him groan heavily. "Fucking _hell_ James...I'm going to die of boredom...just...just do it...nnnng..." Sirius eyes went cloudy, his body gave a little shiver. "That's it James..." His hips began moving slowly, James watched his fingers and licked his lips. When he tried to raise his head, James pushed him back down again, Sirius whinged. "James!" He gasped as James added another finger. "More..." He muttered.

"And _now_ he begs..." James whispered, biting at Sirius' shoulders, his hand moving, fingers stretching...Sirius gasped, throwing his head back so his raven hair was splayed across his back, his back bowed while James kissed, nipped and licked every part of his skin...

"Merlin..." Remus muttered, feeling decidedly hot and uncomfortable as he watched Sirius' face, listened to him begging, he had never, ever heard Sirius beg in all the years they had known each other and the sound of it was turning him on more than anything else he had seen.

"Come on Sirius, louder..."

"J-Jamie..." Sirius thrust his hips backwards. "H-Hurry up and...Need you to...Oh shit!" He shuddered violently, Remus watched as his toes curled and James let out a triumphant giggle.

"There?"

"Yessss...Oh god, Jamie...!"

"Are you coming? Just from my fingers? Or..." James glanced over to Remus who was watching with wide eyes. "Because we have company?"

"Fuck James...stop...stop before I..."

"You can't come until I tell you you can." Remus watched, eyes almost black and his throat was dry. Finally James removed the fingers from Sirius and ran his tongue up his spine before releasing him and turning to face Remus. "Now...last lesson; the act it's self."

"J-James..." Remus muttered, he didn't even notice when he had been released. James pulled him close and began kissing him, his tongue insistent as he explored his mouth and drew pleasant noises from the werewolf. "What...what am I supposed to do? Three people is..."

"Three people is fun, Remmy." James whispered. He was hard again, and it poked into Remus' hip. "Now, I want to be the one to watch..."

"James!" Sirius said in a shocked voice. "You mean Moony's...?"

"Moony will be topping." James muttered, grinning at Sirius' indignant expression. "You're not a virgin Siri, it'll be easier for him to do it this way the first time."

"But..."

"No buts." James released Remus and lay back. "Have fun." He grinned, arms spread across the cushions and waited. Sirius was lying on his front, tapping his fingers on the bed spread and huffing.

Remus looked terrified. "B-But I...I don't think I can do this..." he said slowly.

"Sirius." James waved a hand impatiently.

Sirius glared at him, eyes as sharp as daggers. "Giving _me_ orders? Fucking Pouf. Careful who you're speaking to or next time I'll make you regret it."

"By doing what? Screaming in pleasure again? Come on, Pads, show our good Moony what to do."

Sirius hissed air through his teeth, shooting James a positively wrathful look before moving to his knees, he grabbed Remus and pulled him with him as he fell backwards into James lap. Their lips pressed against each other, Sirius' hands, his tongue, his heated body threatened to make Remus lose his mind. "Put it in me." Sirius whispered, his head lying in James' lap. Remus looked down at him, before nodding once.

As he entered him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Sirius was heat. Heat and tightness and Remus was shaking as he held back from simply slamming into that wonderful feeling...instead he looked up and saw Sirius kissing James, the angle looked awkward and Remus could see their tongues meeting and Sirius slid his hand down his chest running a finger down his painful looking erection, he pulled away from James and looked up at Remus. "Stop being a...pussy and just do it..." He whispered hoarsely, his pupils devouring the iris'. Remus bit his lip nervously and shifted his weight, he lifted Sirius' legs slightly and pushed all the way in. Sirius made a strangled noise, somewhere between pleasure and pain as he arched his back, eyes snapping shut. Remus gasped, swearing under his breath as he closed his own eyes and paused, just to get used to this new, strange and very, very pleasant feeling. When he next opened his eyes it was to see Sirius licking and sucking James' erection and the sight made him groan.

"Get on with it...then..." James muttered, his fingers tightening in Sirius' hair.

Remus swallowed hard and nodded.

Sirius pulled away from James to gasp as Remus moved, he bucked his hips and closed his eyes. "Fuck..." He muttered.

"Is it good?" James whispered, fingers stroking hair from Sirius' eyes. Sirius groaned in response before turning his head and continuing his ministrations on James.

Remus watched this while moving his hips, he kept a slow and steady rhythm, encouraged by Sirius' moans, his fingers dug crescents into Sirius' skin and before he could consider it he leaned down and began biting at Sirius' chest.

"Oh shit!" Sirius gasped as heat encased a nipple.

"That's a good Moony...you're doing well." James muttered, forcing Sirius back to his neglected member.

"H-harder Remus..." Sirius whispered, throwing his head back. "Fuck..."

Remus obliged, small gasps escaping him as pleasure swept through his body, setting his body on fire and taking control. He couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to...

The only sound sounds in the dorm were the soft gasps, gentle whispers and odd curse word. The sound of slick skin, the sound of sex...

Remus felt an addictive sense of control as he gazed down at Sirius, he felt stronger and more confident as he realised that it was him making Sirius gasp and swear and arch his back...it was him who could make Sirius tremble like that...and he loved it. He snapped his hips forward and felt Sirius tighten around him, he gasped softly as heat stabbed brutally into his groin. James watched him as he lost his rhythm and came hard.

"Oh...shit!" Sirius gasped, hands scrabbling at the duvet. "Remus!" He arched his back as James suddenly grabbed his head, forcing his mouth back around his cock.

"Make me come...then y-you can..." James gasped.

Sirius worked his tongue, feeling Remus fill him and shuddering violently as he desperately tried to stave off his own orgasm.

"S-Sirius..." James hissed, pushing his cock further down his throat as Remus finally collapsed with a soft gasp.

Sirius sucked hard but nearly bit James as wet heat encased his erection, his eyes opened and he shifted awkwardly to gaze down at a brown haired head bobbing up and down. He couldn't stop the smile or the groan as he thrust up into that warmth. His fingers gripped the hair tightly, Remus' tongue was magic...

James came with a violent jerk of his hips. Sirius swallowed what he could before James yanked him away, some of that hot sticky liquid hit his face but he took the chance to shove both hands into Remus' hair and arch his back. "J-James...p-please..." He gasped suddenly.

James was gasping slightly but he smiled. "Y-Yeah...go on then." He muttered.

"Oh thank-..." He jerked as Remus ran his tongue up the back of his penis. "Remus..." He hissed and felt the vicious spike of pleasure twist his gut. Lava pooled in his stomach and he was coming...

Remus choked and drew back, coughing slightly and wiping his mouth on the back of a shaking hand. "That was...strange..." He whispered as he looked up at Sirius who was panting heavily, covered in white liquid yet with a small, satisfied grin on his face, he stretched languidly as James curled up at his side, whispering to him and kissing his temple. Sirius beckoned Remus who moved closer, suddenly feeling stupid and dirty and yet...oddly satisfied. Sirius pulled him into a deep, slow, probing kiss before releasing him. "S-Sirius? W-was I...?"

"You were pretty good, Moony." Sirius replied roughly.

"To make Sirius come that fucking hard..." James said slowly, leaning across Sirius to plant a soft, wet kiss on his lips. "You had to be pretty good...trust me, he's a stubborn bastard."

"Am not." Sirius muttered sleepily, he yawned widely and snuggled deeper under the blankets.

"We should wash..." Remus whispered, not really wanting to move at all.

"In the mornin'..." James muttered, burying his face into Sirius' sweaty hair. "Sleepy."

Sirius' eyes fell closed and he slipped into sleep, his chest rising and falling gently, James curled into one side and Remus into the other. Remus sighed contentedly...maybe he couldn't hate his friends so much, after all, he had enjoyed their lesson...and he knew their tips would come in useful one day...

Peter yawned as he entered the dorm, he looked around blearily and frowned when he noticed James and Sirius' beds empty, maybe they hadn't come back yet? He stepped into the room and as he made his way to his own bed he gasped as the moonlight highlighted three figures. Sirius curled up in between James and Remus...they all had smiles on their faces and were obviously naked...With a sigh and a small shake of his head, Peter climbed into his own bed. He decided he would leave his friends alone, after all, he had had to put up with hearing James and Sirius go at it like rabbits nearly every night, it shouldn't surprise him but it did shock him to see _Remus_ with them, Remus who was always so sensible! He shook his head and curled up under his duvet, he'd worry about it in the morning.


End file.
